Seeds of Destiny
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The threads of tradition must be broken if time is to be saved. The Mercenary group known as SeeD mobilizes against the Sorceress. Only a group of individuals can save their world from the never ending loop of time, life, and death.
1. Day of the Test Part 1

Seeds of Destiny

0

NarutoxQuistis

Squall x Rinoa

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Story Start

00000

_I'll be here..._

_Why?_

_I'll be here...waiting..._

_For what?_

_I'll be waiting...for you...So...If you come here...you'll find me..._

_I promise._

The blond haired boy opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was fighting his Guardian Force Shiva. He shivered as memories of her freezing cold came back to him. He looked at the only person in the room, a middle-aged, heavy set woman wearing a lab coat. He couldn't read the name tag because of his blurred vision, but knew it was the resident Doctor at his military academy, Dr. Kadowaki. Obviously, he was in the infirmary.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

''Fine…just a bit cold,'' The blonde answered.

''Must you always be so reckless? No other person in this Garden or the next attempts to spar with GF of all people. I'm beginning to think I'm going to need to order a special bed just for you…take it easy next time, you hear?" She said as he nodded and sat up a little bit. "Looks like your eyes are focusing," She continued, "You should be fine. Say your name for me." This was strictly to make sure he didn't have amnesia.

"Naruto," He said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why don't you take it easy in training?" She asked, "Next time, you might not be so lucky. I understand the nature of your work requires you to go and beyond Seed standards, but you're only human."

_If you only knew. _''Blame Shiva…okay, maybe not,'' He said thinking about the Ice Goddess. ''But if I want to be sure I don't get myself killed on the battle field I need to be strong enough to handle anything that's thrown at me and to expect the unexpected.''

"You keep on doing this and you might not get off so lightly. At this rate I'm going to have to get you your own bed, huh?" She said, defeated, "Well, don't get hurt in the process. Lets see," She said, "Your Emergency contact is...Quistis Trepe?'' The statement was more of a question that an statement.

Naruto shifted up as he let out a heavy breath. ''My family is...quite far away. Instructor Trepe is the only one...''

''That deals with your antics, or so I've heard. I'll call her now, Just wait here a minute." She said headed towards the phone, punching in a few numbers. He could hear the Doctor just fine, and the distant voice of his instructor as he laid back down on the bed, putting his arm over his face to shield the sun from his vision.

"Quistis?" Said Dr. Kadowaki, "It's 'him' again...Yes, yes, his injury's not too serious. Right, now please come by," Dr. Kadowaki then went into another room to check on a sick student.

"Naruto...so we meet again." He heard a woman say. He caught a quick glimpse of her as she left the room. She wore a blue blouse and a long white skirt. She had a green wrap in her arms that cradled her lower back and short brown hair.

_'Ellone?'  
_

She wasn't gone long before he heard the door hiss open again.

The woman had on black boots and a knee length black skirt. She wore a black jacked that was adorned with gold trim. She wore thick glasses and her blond hair hung just past her shoulders. This was his instructor Quistis Trepe. As she saw Naruto laying on the bed, she gave a sigh before forcing a small smile. Quistis was only 18, just a year older than Naruto's current age in this world and the youngest instructor at Balamb Garden.

''So what was it this time? Burns? Electrocution? Sword wound?'' The attractive woman listed off. She had thin frame glasses with her long blonde hair tied up at the back, held with a silver comb accessory, and has two long fringes of hair framing either side of her face.

''Frost Bite,'' He answered, a bit annoyed that she was bringing up past incidents.

The woman sighed.''First Squall and now you…'' Though the annoyance melted away to acceptance. ''Oh well… Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam." The walk back to class was pretty uneventful.

As the two walked several students waved to Quistis as she waved back.

''Naruto, Is there something on your mind?" She said, breaking the silence. There was a small pause before Naruto answered.

''Nothing much Trepe-San…''

''Naruto…I've already told you to call me Quistis when were not in a staff meeting or classroom…unless your saving saying my name for some other reason?'' The teacher teased as Naruto blushed and looked away.

''Someone might overhear,'' He said cautiously, knowing that relationships between faculty members were looked down upon as it was thought it said a bad example and distraction for the students. The uptight Garden Faculty had his rules about bringing in personal business when it could affect work.

''Even if they did, they would just assume it's just a teacher teasing her fellow staff member.'' she countered.

Naruto just shook his head and continued walking forward. The place they were in was one of three garden Balamb Garden.

Balamb Garden was blue in color hand had a shape almost that of a cone. The thing that caught most eyes was the Halo surrounding the top, mostly because there was nothing holding it up, it just floated there. There were only Three gardens in the World. Trabia Garden was to the northeast of Balamb Garden, lying just beyond the sea that separated the Balamb Continent and the Trabia Continent, out of the three, Trabia Garden was the smallest.

Balamb Garden was just about the same size as the third garden, Galbadia Garden. Each garden served its own unique purpose. Galbadia Garden was more of a military academy than the other two. The students there were trained so that one day they would become members of the Galbadian Army. You didn't have to go there to join the army, but if you Did, you had more of an advantage over those that didn't. Trabia Gardens only real purpose was academics, though if they wanted to get a feel for battle, they were transferred to Balmab Garden to apply to become a SeeD. SeeD's were the pride and joy of Balamb Garden. SeeDs were mercenaries for hire, and the source of Balamb Garden's income.

In the Garden their were several floors. The third floor was the Head Master office and was forbidden to students to enter without expressed permission.

The Second floor was where all of the classrooms in the garden were held.

The First floor held all of the facilities. To the Northern section was the Dorms which was color coded with an white entry and where all the students stayed at. . To the right of that was the Parking Lot where vehicles for seed mission and transport were held. That was situated in the north east of the first floor.

To the east was the Training Center the only facility open at night with a green colored entry, therefore because it was open at night, there is an old ventilation shaft that became what had been known as the "Secret Area" Also in the training center were REAL monsters, mainly just Grats, but there was the occasional T-Rexaur.

To the South east was the Library whom entrance was blue. It was mainly just a place to check out books and use them to study. The Front Gate was to the South, then the Infirmary, where the sick and Injured were treated has an purple entrance on the south western side of the Garden. To the West was the Quad laid where special events took place. And finally there was the cafeteria which had an red colored opening where those in the Garden could go to eat. It was usually packed due to the most popular food Hot Dogs which were always in limited supply.

Then was another room a hidden room that was spoke up as a Myth. Where the unnamed Garden Master resided and only the Head Master had seen or spoke to him.

Meanwhile a little later that day classes continued on as usual. Quistis began addressing her students.

"Good morning, class." Quistis said as she took her seat at the front of the room. "Let's start with today's Schedule." Everyone leaned forward to listen to what she had to say.

"There seem to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday." She began, "Yes, the field exam for the SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field Exam participants will have free time until the exam, just make sure you're in top condition. Meet in the hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any Questions?"

"Oh, and Seifer!" She said, getting the cocky gentleman's attention, "Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on." With that, Seifer slammed his fist onto his study panel, he would easily get a detention for Squall's scar.

"Field exam participants, I will see you all later." Quistis said. "And Squall, I need to talk to you." she said as all the others students left and he walked to the front of the class. "You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?" Quistis asked, "You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

"I was gonna go this morning," thought Squall to himself, "But Seifer..." Before he could think any longer, Quistis' voice snapped him back to reality.

"Do you have a good excuse?" Asked Quistis.

"Not Really..." Squall replied with a head shake. "Then let's get going," She said, "I'll be waiting for you at the Front Gate in half an hour." She said before leaving the classroom only to bump into Naruto.

''May I escort you my lady,'' Naruto said bowing and holding out his hand in a gentlemanly like matter. Quistis rolled her eyes and gave a brief nod as the two made their way to the elevator.

''So let me guess…Squall didn't take the field exam?''

''No I'm afraid not…apparently Seifer held him up.''

''Hhm damn…oh well…at least he'll finally get a GF…damn I just remembered something,'' The blonde said stopping before he got on the elevator. ''I forgot something in your classroom the other day…catch you later,'' He said as he pecked her on the cheek.

''Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone,'' She teased as the door closed.

Naruto held back in order to let Squall borrow his GF Shiva. When he had arrived to this world he was drawn to the orphanage. Orphanages would also be one of the places Naruto had a connection too. A sadness and dread thinking about other children, normal children being abused. Children who wouldn't be able to survive like him. That was when he met them. That was when he got involved. And that was when...there was no time to worry about. He had other things to worry about.

As Naruto exited the classroom a Cadet ran towards him at full speed.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!" The girl cried out as she sped the hallway. She was only about 5'1", with short brown hair but she moved quick. When she slammed into Naruto she fell back on her rear.

The girl had brown hair and red the typical garden uniform for female students.

"There," She said as she got to her feet, "Sorry, I was kinda in a hurry. Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class? Is...homeroom over?" She was speaking faster than her lips moved, but Naruto just gave her a nod.

"Woo...oh no!" She said, "This place is so much bigger than my last Garden."

It was obvious she was from Trabia because from what he surmised she wasn't militarily trained to the standards that Galbaldian students were.

"Oh, hey, hey," She said before Naruto could leave. "I just transferred here, Do you think you could give me a tour of this Garden?"

"Sure," He said.

"Whoo-hoo!" She squealed excitedly.

Naruto and Selphie Tilmitt as she introduced spent the whole day walking around the Garden as he introduced her to everyone and introduced the facilities. The girl was extremely friendly a bit hyper.

She waved good bye after it was over and went on her way. Just then Naruto saw Quistis walking through the entrance.

Quistis was no longer wearing her SeeD uniform, but instead was in Battle gear. She wore a red-orange sleeveless shirt and a matching Skirt that went down to her shins. She had two belts on, one for regular purposes, the other mainly for something to hold her weapon, a chain whip. She had on Brown Boots, and dark purple gloves, which were more like sleeves because the went up to her shoulders. also, her glasses were gone.

She walked up to him and handed him the white gem that held Shiva's soul. The GF could manifest their souls into crystals to sleep or for other purposes. Because of that they could be junction and allowed the user to become stronger and use elemental spells and such. The two of them glanced at each other before they departed separate ways. Unspoken communication was something that had developed between the two of them and tonight they would have another little 'rendezvous' like they usually did.


	2. Day of the Test Part 2

Seed of Destiny

0

Naruto x Quistis

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

His room was quiet and for the most part empty. He found it peaceful and he was lucky he didn't have to put up with a room mate. Four rooms, including a bathroom and a study area. The floor was carpeted gray and the wall was a color he couldn't quite define. Not quite grey but along the lines of darker then the cream colored walls of a few of the medical offices he been too.

On the stand was text books and magazines related to weapons. Decorated under and around the computer were the pictures of his friends and families. Their was no TV or a radio as he didn't find it necessary to have one. Across was the closet where all his clothes were. He wore black battle pants and a white T-shirt.

In the bottom drawer was a special seal where he stored his 'illegal contraband' as he called it. The legal age of drinking was Eighteen like most worlds but that didn't mean it was permitted unless for special forces like that of SeeD who were given special privileges as they were mercenaries. Trained to kill and take part in war and espionage. Most SeeD were lucky to make it to their thirtieth birthday much less settle down and have a family. ''I wonder what Quistis is doing?'' He pondered out loud.

Elsewhere the Cadets were smaller in number that year in comparison to last year. Though their noisy chattering was enough to grate at people's nerves. Then their was the shouting of instructors as they all suited the cadets into teams.

Quistis though already knew her team by heart.

Wearing his SeeD cadet uniform with Lionheart harnessed at his left, Squall walked into the lobby without any discernible expression. He wasn't there to socialize, he was there to receive his assignment, and that was all.

"Squall!" Quistis shouted with a frantic wave. "Over here! You're in Squad B!"

Somehow, he just knew he'd be assigned to stood silent and still, but even so, his instructor answered a question he asked mentally.

''Who will I be teamed with?'' Squall asked as Quistis gave him a look of surprise. She looked to her left then right then pointed to herself.

Squall groaned and rolled his eyes.

''You should really act your age and relax some Squall…to answer you will your first team mate will be Zell Dincht.'' As soon as the statement left her lips the sound of punches and kicks into the air caught their attention.

A blonde haired cadet wore blue jean shorts and a black shirt with a red, orange, and yellow flame design. His hair was done in a tsunami hairstyle which was a dead giveaway for anyone who knew him.

''Zell! Zell Dincht, over here please!" She shouted to him catching his attention.

Zell stopped his air spar turning to the young instructor calling his name. He instantly broke into a series of back hand springs, finishing with a full back-flip on the last spring then landing securely on his feet. Afterwords, he spun around with a massive grin, his face lit with sheer excitement.

Squall folded his arms and turned his head away. He felt embarrassed for the both of them.

"Well, he's quite the lively fellow, isn't he?" Quistis stated while jabbing her elbow into his side.

The blonde cadet began walking towards them, all smiles.

"Lively?" Squall retorted. '' He's just loud. Can't I switch members? ''

Quistis almost started laughing. "No, I'm afraid not. The teams were chosen at random and can't be changed."

The cadet stopped when he noticed who else was standing beside instructor Trepe. "Whoa! I'm with you? You don't get along with Seifer, do you? Heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning. ''

The infuriated cadet tried to contain his anger. "We weren't fighting, we were training."

Zell chuckled. "Oh yeah? I'll bet you he doesn't think so!"

This conversation had to end. Squall could feel his fingertips reaching for Lionheart a little too readily.

"Yeah, well..." Zell interlocked his fingers and cracked his knuckles over his head, then rested his hands atop his gelled blonde hair. ''Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him. ''

''That's none of your business. ''

Quistis decided to speak up. ''None of your business. Ahem... Excuse me, but... That Seifer you're talking about... He's your squad leader. ''

''SAY WHAT! ''Zell shouted.

"Sorry Zell, it can't be changed."

Though she couldn't see him anywhere, Quistis called his name above the crowd. ''It can't be changed. Seifer! Are you here? ''

Waltzing in from the main entrance, Seifer was accompanied by his two most loyal friends. It seemed the trio hardly went anywhere without each other. "Instructor," Seifer said in a smug tone. "How delightful to be on Squad B yet again."

Raijin, Fujin and Seifer... The three of them made up Balamb Garden's Disciplinary Committee. Though they were treading the line between being bullies themselves.

"Listen up. You're the Squad Captain for Squad B. Good luck to you. ''

''I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh? ''

''Ok then. Good luck, Seifer. '' She smirked, her voice heavy with disdain.

His playful rebelliousness instantly turned into anger at that moment. Thrusting his arm out in front of Fujin, he turned and met her equally steely gaze. "Add instructor Trepe to the list."

Fujin simply nodded in affirmation.

''I'm not late am I?'' Naruto asked as he dropped down from above landing on his feet. Long ago most of them gave up on how he was able to do that. ''Just wanted to see my students off. As combat support I'll be heading out early.'' The Gardens had a hand full Instructors, each focusing on a different field. One Instructor taught reconnaissance, others taught the theory and practice of Para-magic like Quistis, and others like Naruto who arrived at Garden's front three years ago instructed the students in many different forms of combat.

''As I was saying...You three will make up Squad B…team work is vital and I'll be the instructor in charge of grading you." She eyed Seifer rather exclusively.

Already high on his complex of superiority, the arrogant cadet shouted over his instructor. "Listen up! Teamwork means staying the hell out of my way!" He grinned widely, a trademark gesture of his. "It's a Squad B rule! Don't forget it."

Their instructor rubbed her forehead as she felt a migraine setting in.

"Is everyone here?" a man's voice projected over the crowd. "May I have your attention please."

The lobby quieted down as the Headmaster, Cid Kramer, took a stance at the front, two members of the Garden faculty standing at either side of him. Quistis and Squad B were right up front, practically standing next to them. Cid Kramer the Headmaster was in his forties and looked well for his age. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a red vest with a plain, tacky looking green tie. He also had big round glasses with very thin rims, a style that well suited his flat, square face.

He was an intelligent looking man but his mannerism portrayed him as a buffoon. Though his big heart and willingness to help and take care of all the students as if they were children made up for it.

''Everyone here? It's been a while everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 13 members from Squads A through D... You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace... Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it? You will be accompanied by 10 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well that's one less worry on your mind. The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck. ''

The instructors and present SeeD members joined the cadets in the cheers as everyone poured out the main entrance. Cid stood and watched them go. Quistis and Squad B were the last to leave. Seifer walked in the lead, Quistis right behind him. Zell slowed down so he could walk beside Squall, but he didn't say anything. He was only there for protection from Seifer.

Squall found himself sitting in the back of a large APC, or Armored Personnel Carrier. There was a wall separating the back compartment from the cabin, and there were no windows. In the center of the ceiling was a small, dim light which flickered every so often when they'd hit a particularly nasty bump in the road.

The cadet sat with his elbows at his knees and his head lowered, his gaze set upon the filthy floor. Directly in front of him there was a narrow table bolted in place, on top of which he'd placed his gunblade; right next to Seifer's.

Sitting beside him was Zell, and directly across from him, his instructor. Everyone remained silent for the first half of the ride into Balamb Harbor. Of course, despite Squall's deepest wishes, the silence couldn't last forever.

"Yo, Squall," the energetic teen sitting next to him finally began. "Show me your gunblade, will ya?"

Squall didn't acknowledge his request, even with the slightest gesture. He kept his gaze fixated on the floor beneath his feet, though his eyes never really saw it.

Zell leaned over , but out of respect, he didn't pick up the weapon and insisted that Squall at least answer him in some way or another. "C'mon, man! Just a peek?"

Squall didn't move a muscle.

The hyper teen threw himself back into his seat, folding his arms in disappointment. "Tch. Fine, be that way." He turned his head to the side sticking his nose in the air as if Squall's unwillingness to speak didn't bother him in the slightest. However, it was a feeble attempt and he couldn't help but pursue the issue. "Why you bein' so selfish? You're such a scrooge!"

Quistis felt a grin forming on her lips as she noticed the cadet in front of her still showed zero reaction to Zell's childish behavior.

"C'mon, say something, will ya?"

Still, nothing.

''Nothing. '' both Squall and Quistis answered at the same time much to Squall's annoyance. She seemed to be able to do that for some uncanny reason.

Zell was confused for a moment at the unspoken tension between Squall and their teacher, but gave up before even trying to figure out what it was. Cracking his knuckles, he decided he'd do something else to pass the time, seeing as how no one seemed to be in a talking mood.

He got on his feet and started to throw practice punches in air, once again sparing with an unseen partner. It didn't take very long before his actions began to annoy a certain individual across from him.

''Stop that...'' Seifer told him curtly. ''It's annoying. ...Chicken-wuss. ''

Zell's face turned red with anger. He tightened his fists and stomped his foot. "What did you just call me!"

"Knock it off!" Quistis demanded to Zell and Seifer.

"...Instructor..." Squall said as she looked up to acknowledge, "…who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?" he asked.

Quistis quirked her head with a confused look on her face. "Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody except Dr. Kadowaki." she said shaking her head. Squall rubbed the back of his tense neck and wondered to himself. "Is there a problem?" Quistis followed up.

"No…not really." Squall answered with a sigh.

"This is great..." Seifer spoke with amusement in his voice, "I have a chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad. Oh, this is priceless." He cracked at the both of them. Zell turned beat red and grounded his teeth, but abstained from saying a word.

An hour later they arrived at the harbor town. The town of Dollet was a small and quiet town. It didn't take them long for them to reach it from the aquatic vessel they took from the Balamb Harbor. A number of Garden faculty personnel were directing the vehicles to the harbor to make sure there were no accidents or collisions. The small town didn't have much of an economy and tourism was rare.

It did have many places of interest like Balamb Hotel.

The tallest building in the town was three stories high with balconies.

Naruto arrived and boarded a small craft. A specially assembled jet-ski like device. His mission was to provide support for the Seed Teams in case they were overwhelmed. This was something he had discussed with Head Master Cid personally. Even if he was the head of an establishment composed of teenagers trained in the art of war the man wasn't heartless.

Even he was trouble sending people so young into battle, but having an experienced combat specialist like Naruto providing support would give the teens a higher chance of coming home.

As he activate the engine and drove for the combat zone. The trip was surprisingly sort as explosions filled the battle ground. Ships were exchanging cannon fires as fire and smoked filled the Horizon. Using a partly sunk boat as a Ramp Naruto sped up and was launched into the air. Moving into a crouching position of his seat he leapt from it as he took a gem from his pocket. It began to glow as he softly spoke. ''Appear now...Maduin!''


	3. Day of the Test Part 3

Seed of Destiny

0

NarutoxQuistis

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

''Look out, it's SeeD!" one of the soldiers shouted as they unleashed a hail of fire from their guns.

"Elite forces from Garden? They're Dollet reinforcements?" Another one asked.

"They still look like kids!" One of the soldiers readied a Fire spell and shot it towards Naruto who jumped over it. The solider was too dumb founded by the height to dodge the strike as Naruto's fist connected with the soldier's face cracking his skull.

Zell was contending with another solider who tried to slash him but the lively teen was able to dodge with ease thanks to his long hours of training. As soon as the sword was swung he threw a powerful blow to the soldier's chest knocking the wind out of him. He then followed up to knee blow to the stomach knocking him out.

Squall was doing just as well as his gun blade met a soldier's sword with a clanging sound. He then quickly withdrew his gun blade and sliced his chest opened and pressed the trigger. Then a shot rang out blowing a whole threw the soldier's leg. The brutal and precise of the seed soldier's didn't even leave time for him to scream.

More soldier's came and Naruto created 50 kagebunshin. The soldier's stopped in their tracks as the looks from in their eyes could be mistaken for hysteria. 'Draw' Naruto gave the command as his clones drew magic from the soldiers. The manifestations of the spells also were absorbed into the copies bodies. 3 to 9 unites came towards him at a time. The soldiers shook it off and began to fire, in response the clones drew kunai and started using them to block and deflect the bullets. The soldiers were so distracted by the blonde they forgot all about the other seed members that blind sided them and struck them down.

Naruto continued up ahead, the air was filled with a mixture of blood and other smells. Gliding up the cracked and worn streets he was ambushed by more Galbdian soldiers. Taking out some smoke bombs he tossed them, the soldiers cried out upon confusion giving away their position in the smoke.

A series of flashes hidden amongst the smoke transpired. When the smoke faded three types of bodies were amongst the ground. The first were the fallen Dollet soldiers who have fallen to Galbadians.

The latter two, one the lesser ranked soldiers clad in thermal blue battle uniforms and the others in red. The soldiers were fitted with steel plated arm and chest plates, with their ranked and isignia tattooo onto their breast plates. They also had ear pieces and tri-sight goggles, obviously out fitted with various purposes such as thermal, night visions, and telescopic lenses.

The Galdadians soldiers who were better trained and outfitted with more powerful weaponry and gear were dominating the Dolletians. ''You're wasting your lives! Leave now and I'll spare you!'' Though Naruto's exclamation fell on deaf ears as a soldier attacked, taking a swift horizontal slice towards Naruto, whom caught the blade between two fingers.

The sodier tried to pryed it from the blond only for him to let it go, causing him to fall back. A second soldier attacked from behind, attempting to pierce the blond from the back only for him to trip the soldier causing him to impale his comrade's chest. Slamming his foot into the soldiers back Naruto yanked the blade from his grip and pierced the soldier through the back of his head.

Naruto didn't even spare a glance at the now two lifeless soldiers as their blood spilled onto the dark soil. Naruto dispelled his Kagebunshin and gathered the memories. In a series of flashes Naruto saw what happened. Gunblade's slicing throats, nunchucks breaking jaws, daggers being stabbed in the sternum.

Squad A the intel team were setting up while Squad C was still getting into position. Summoning a fireball to light the streets as his feet made clanking sounds along the cobblestone streets. Naruto's attention was garnered by a bolt of lightning in the sky.  
No not a bolt of lightning, but more like a surge of electricity. Once more Naruto summoned Audin as a shower of Holy rained upon the approaching the soldiers.

Moments later, an outbreak of explosions sounded off in the mountains along with the sound of thousands of trampling footsteps. The Dollet Army in conjunction with SeeD forces had obviously begun their counter-offensive strategy to force the remaining G-Army soldiers out of the city.

Naruto took to scaling the buildings to gain a vantage point. Naruto closed his eyes as he listened.

_"Sounds like it's starting. They may come through here." _

His eyes opened and he noticed Squad B was down below.

"Bring it on!" Seifer replied, craving for action. Seifer walked away from the area where they were positioned, and came to a stop by the polished sculpture fountain in the middle, pacing back and forth. Moments later, a brown lab ran up next to Seifer, and nestled up to his leg. Seifer looked down in repugnance, and shook his leg, "Get outta here, ya mutt!" he yelled as the dog bowed its head, and slowly backed away from Seifer, "Scram!" Seifer yelled, directing the dog with his arm cruelly. The dog whimpered and ran off.

5?

10?

30?

Time passed and nothing seemed to be happening. Squad C were the back up while D were serving as Medics. Squad B was the assault team of course, but it seemed they had nothing more to do.

"Hey, Galbadian soldiers!" What are you waiting for? Come show me what you got!" Seifer shouted, hoping some action might come their way.

Squall heard nothing but silence, "…Nothing." he said, feeling just as bored as his colleagues.

"The HELL?" Zell yelled frenzied, feeling the effects of the in activeness, "Man, now this is what I call boring. Somethin's not right man." he said as he began to pace.

Seifer glanced down at his watch, and shook his head, "Still keeping us waiting..." Seifer remarked impatiently. He began walking back and forth,"This is fuckin' ridiculous! What kind of test is this supposed to be?"

Naruto moved further down the row of buildings as he caught sight of some soldiers. One dressed in a read gear led the way. They were heading in the opposite direction of the battle.

He looked back down to the Central expense and noticed Squad B were heading out? _'Where the hell are they going?'_

0

Elsewhere

0

''HQ, this is Omega-Trion…come in HQ…'' The Squad C captain spoke into her radio as the cadets investigated the central square. The orders to withdraw had been given and they were chosen to pass on the message.

_'' This is HQ, go ahead."_ Xu, answered the call.

The Captain told them about how they couldn't find Squad B anywhere. ''We have a confirm sighting of them heading towards the Tower…what are our orders?''

Xu rubbed her eyes in irritation as she used the scope to pear up the unit moving up the mountain. ''Damnit!'' She swore as Quistis walked up.

''Xu…don't tell me…'' She didn't get to finish as the woman nodded.

''Seifer disobeyed orders…again.''

''Excuse me HQ, not to be rude but what are our orders?'' The Squad C Captain asked with the utmost respect.

''Squad Captain Celsee, send one of your members up giving them the message to tell whoever you send to be careful." Xu ordered.

"Ten-four." The squad C captain replied.

''Well at least Naruto is in the area. If he notices something wrong he's level headed enough to get them out of there alive,'' Quistis offered up.

.

Squad B

0

They made it past the bridge up a dirt trail after dispatching more units. The gunfire and explosions in the background was ignored for the most part.

''Injure personal up ahead,'' He said slowing his pace as the others followed his examplee. They came across an injured dollet solider.

"Ahhh! W-W-Who are you!" He screamed/questioned?

Squall raised his hand to calm the man, and slowly walked towards him. "Don't worry, we're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Balamb Garden to assist you in battle." Squall explained reassuringly.

Seifer walked up to the soldier, seemingly more cared about his own goals than the mans well being, "So what's been going on here?"

The soldier was breathing hard and shivering, obviously in a lot of pain, "The Galbadian soldiers…they forcefully entered the Communications Tower."

_"_The Dollet Communication Tower, could they be trying to make some sort of broadcast?'

The tower used to be the worlds main frequency for broadcasting worldwide events. The Sorceress War signified the beginning of it's end as the interference eighteen years after the war. The entire Northern Hemisphere had been inconvenienced by it.

''On top of that...that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are goin'up, be caref...H-HELP!" The solider shouted as he was carried off.

They chased after and came upon a monster.

''Shit an Anacondaur!'' Zell stated seeing the thirty foot serpent. He only fought one twice but he could never forget their flat heads and sharp tail. He shot forward and launched an eye spell at it's tail. The creature hissed in pain as it tossed the body of the solider to the ground. ''Guys it's poison is deadly… be careful,'' He said as they all got into a battle stance.

The creature struck forward attempted to make a meal out of Zell first. Though he was met with an unexpected stab to the side of his torso by the head strong Seifer. ''Hey you bastard! I'm going to make me some snake skin shoes out of ya,'' He said as he raised his hand and a sphere of fire emerged. The Fire spell launched from his hand and connected with the serpents eye causing it to hiss out in pain it struck it tail knocking Seifer several feet away from him as his blade stayed lodged into his side.

Squall got ready to attack but then remembered something.

0

Flash Back

0

''Hey Squall,'' Naruto called out to him before he entered the vessel.

''What is it?''

''I wanted to give you the magic called Aura,'' He said holding up a miniature golden sphere.

''Aura?'' Squall asked with confusion.

''It's a rare and powerful magic spell…it allows the user to unlock their inner potential and increase their power exponentially beyond their limits and allows you to something called a Limit Break…or one of the names called for it…desperation move is what it's really called sense it can only be normally done without Aura if your close to lose consciousness or dying…Most people think you have to have a Gf conjunction to be able to do it…thought I think the GF's just make it easier…So that's why these auras will come in handy. I don't have many so I'll give you three of them…really don't feel in good consciousness I can give them to our team mates.'' The blonde stated as Squall nodded in agreement.

0

Flash Back End

0

_'Aura' _Squall casted on himself as he was surrounded by a golden aura.

Squall then ran towards the creature dragging his gun blade across the ground. He stopped just in front of the creature and launched himself into the air with impressive force. The blade tore into the blade slicing open through it's skin causing the creature to hiss in pain. The ground glowed where Squall's blade cut and then all at once ignited and exploded uprooted the earth. The explosion hit the creature and burned away the left side of it's body.

00

With Naruto

00

Naruto walked along the path as eight soldiers blocked his path. They were overconfident looking, jumping into conflict like flies to a pile of shit. of meat. One of the soldiers strode forward a few steps to get a better look.

''What? A kid?'' He questioned then laughed outrageously. ''They sent a kid after us?'' His companions laughed in unison.

_'Fools' Underestimating one's enemy can lead to death!'  
_

''Underestimate me and death will embrace you with open hands.''

The soldiers stopped laughing after Naruto readied a kunai. The leading soldier stepped forward, "Look, if you come quietly we won't have to rough you up. There's eighteen of us and one of you. Do you honestly think you can hurt us?''

Naruto glanced behind him to see he was surrounded on both sides. '_The others were lucky.'_ He thought, figuring luck had befallen Squad B, and obviously Seifer's dangerous stunt. After going off and trying to slain the Malboro during his second exam it didn't go past Naruto whose bright idea it was. Like T-rexaurs and the other fiends there was a division of SeeDs that slain monsters that got too close to town or captured them for combat and training purposes for rookies.

This particular monster was brought in as a bright idea by one of the faculty. An instructor by the name of Ladin and like the Trepies one of Quisti's admirers who wasn't too taken by Naruto's appearance.

''I'll just have to kill eighteen instead of eight!'' He stated as the air began to go cold. ''Blizzard!'' The ice spell shot forward and knocked the leader off his feet. The soldiers began firing only for a wave of ice to sprout from the ground and block the bullets. Breaking off a chunk of ice he threw it like a sphere and impaled one of the soldiers.

The others around him were frozen in a moment of fear. A fatal mistakes as Naruto plunged his hand through the nearest one.

''M-Monster! He's a monster!"' One cried out as a flurry of bullets from one of the guns went every which way.

''You idiot!''

''Watch wear you're shooting!''

His attention was then garnered by some creature in the air. A familiar presence radiated from it. And it was flying towards the tower. Using Shushin to appear behind the soldiers he shot several fireballs lighting the soldiers alive. With a burst of wind the fire spread out onto the ice of the bridge, melting it.

Those who managed to survive the initial blast of fire fell over the bridge while the rest of the burning carcasses remained.

Meanwhile Squad B continued onward and up the stairs. They slouched and listened in on the conversations of the soldiers.

They spotted two soldiers conspiring, followed by another soldier who made his way out of the mechanical entrance to the tower.

"The generator is up and running." the exhausted looking soldier who walked out of the tower commented. "No problems with the boosters." he finished with a yawn and a stretch.

"...the hell they doing?" Seifer muttered.

One of the soldiers threw his half-finished cigarette on the ground, and stepped on it, "Cable disconnection confirmed! Beginning exchange progress!" he said insipidly into the radio device on his collar, as he walked toward the entrance of the tower.

"Roger." the soldier on the other end of the radio answered as the three men entered the tower.

''Repairs of some sorts…'' Squall wondered out loud.

"Who cares?" Seifer said standing up and dusting his coat off.

''Do you care for anything but battling?''

''"I love battles. I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

"What…your dream?" Squall asked, looking for Seifer to enlighten him.

Seifer shook his head, putting his arms at his waist, "You have one too, don't you?" he asked."…Sorry, but I'm gonna pass on that subject."

Zell had just been listening to Squall and Seifer go back and forth. "Yo, let me in on it too!" Zell said excitedly, walking up next to Squall.

He said nothing, and instead took a few steps away from Zell, trying to avoid the topic. Zell smiled and tapped Squall on the chest with the back off his hand, "My dream is to one day…"

"Mind your own fucking business!'' Seifer snapped.

""Frickin' hell..."Zell , swinging a flurry of quick punches in the air. It was a sight all too common when Seifer and Zell were near each other.

"What's the matter Zell? Swatting flies?" he added as he continued laughing.

Seifer walks away.

"Damn you...!"

''There you are!'' A voice said cheerfully from above from the rock formation.

A short young girl arrived on top of a rock formation. Dressed in her Seed cadet uniform, the girl stumbled over the rocks on the side, and falling to her knees.

"There!" she said finishing dusting herself off. "Are you guys…Squad B?" she asked optimistically, with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

''Yeah we are…''

"I'm…a messenger. Names Selphie Tilmitt, from Squad C." she introduced herself as she looked around, "I was told the squad leader was…Seifer Almasy, right? Where is he?" she asked.

A subdued expression swept across Squall's face as he turned around to see Seifer, not standing in front of him, but down below running off toward the tower.

Seifer stopped as he approached the doors of towering superstructure. ""One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!" Seifer yelled boisterously, before unsheathing Hyperion and running inside the Comm. Tower.

"(sigh) This sure is tough... Captain! Wait up...!" Selphie said as she walked closer to the edge of the precipice. "Captain, wait up!" she yelled loudly. With no warning she made a leap and landed squarely on her feet.

Squall holstered his gunblade as he took a second look at the jump. Zell looked at Squall in disarray at the fact that he was even considering it, "Squall…You're not gonna…" he asked hesitatingly, peaking at the plunge that Naruto and Selphie took and then looking back at Squall. "It's a cliff man! You're gonna jump off?"

Squall thought about it and the better option would be to take the path. An injury from the drop would slow them down and prevent him from becoming a SeeD.

Upon arrival they were greeted by a bored Naruto and baffled looking Selphie, "What took you so long? It would've been much quicker if you'd just jumped." she commented.

"…Much quicker…sure, but you normally wouldn't jump off a cliff, okay?" Zell replied. He looked over at Squall for his insight, "Ain't that right Squall?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You wouldn't normally jump that."

"Hmm, I don't know. Well, anyway…let's get goin'." she said as she walked on ahead, heading towards the entrance of the Comm Tower.

The three looked high into the air, marveling at the immense structure that appeared to touch the sky. Zell shook his head in amazement, squinting to see the top of the structure. "So this is the Communication Tower?" Zell said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure is big." Selphie added.

Suddenly, a few rampant voices were heard just inside the entrance, and were getting louder as they approached the entrance. The four of them got into battle position as the mechanical doors of the tower slid open, three unarmed G-Army soldiers stampeded out, passing right by them.

"Cowards!" The group turned around to see an irate Seifer pointing his blade at the fleeing soldiers.

"Hey!" Selphie called to Seifer, as he gave her a slight glance and reentered the tower without a word. "The captain's getting away!"

0

Up and Above

0

The lift slowly took them up to the top level, where they cautiously walked off. Through the steel floor rail, they could see the deep sea far below.

Peeking around the corner, they spotted two men dressed in G-Army uniforms. Both dressed in officer battle gear, but wore different ranks.

"Major Biggs!" The lower-ranking officer called. "There has been a report of a monster-shaped shadow on top of the tower! Major Biggs!"

The Galbadian officer, Major Biggs, threw down a socket wrench and shot to his feet, ""Be quiet! I'm busy!" he yelled, causing the other soldier to recoil a bit. He knelt back down, fiddling with a jumble of wires that were hanging loosely inside the mechanism. "This goes like this, and…GEEZ! What's with these worthless ass old tools?" he demanded as he threw an old wrench to the ground. "And…and…Why do I have to do all the repairs? AHHH!"

The subordinate, 1st Lieutenant Wedge, took a step back, not wanting to further infuriate his superior, "Sir, I'll…check around while the repairs are being made." He said as he walked off slowly, his boss not bothering to acknowledge him.

"There! It's complete!" he said as he stood up jubilantly. After days of repairs, the job was done, and the G-Army's apparent goal was accomplished. Biggs flipped a few switches and pulled down on the handle lever, thus activating the satellite.

The tower began to shake savagely. Various mechanisms such as remote panels and turbines began to function for the first time in nearly two decades, setting off an array of lights and gears. A large cylinder shaped object protruded up near where Squall stood, causing him to lose his footing. Up above the object transformed into an satellite which

illuminated, with a large beam projecting from the spine antennas in the center of the plate.

''Enough! This has gone on long enough!" Naruto said walking forward.

Squall followed his example. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Huhhhh? Likewise, MISTERS! What do you think you're doing! H-HEY! What happened to all the soldiers down below! WEDGE! Take care of these little shits! W...Wedge?"

The Four Seed hopefuls just stood on, looking on at the flabbergasted soldier.

"I...ah...Well...ah...I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my...I-I'm leaving...Move! Move! Move!''

Seifer arrives on the lift and bats Biggs' gun out of his hand.

"Sorry to crash the party!" Seifer said in smug fashion.

"Ah...AHH...AHHHHH! Are you CRAZY!"

Seifer held the blade's point to Biggs neck, "Just shut up!"

''The goal was to get it to operate, which is what this whole incident in this town was about.''

''It was all for nothing then… cause I'm gonna bust it up!''

Biggs shot himself back and slammed Seifer into a poll. Both fell to the ground as the Galbaidan officer knocked Hyperion away and pulled out a hidden gun from a compartment from his army. He then started to let out a series of rounds and the seed hopefuls ducked and took cover behind a stack of metal crates.

Up from the shaft Naruto popped up. With a kunai poised in hand he launched it at Bigg's arm causing him to cry out and point his gun into the air. ''RUSH HIM!"' He shouted as they all piled from behind the barrels. Just as Wedge was returning Squall shot off a lightning spell paralyzing the Lieutenant. He then appeared behind him and kicked him over to the other fallen officer.

''Woo-hoo we did it,'' Selphie jumped and cheered as Naruto raised his eyebrow.

''We?''

''Well um.'' She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. ''We had your back,'' She answered as he rolled his eyes.

''I just got here so that...never mind...the question is what the hell were you guys...''

Just then, a spiraling wind surrounded the group. ''Kaze Kaiten Barrier,'' Naruto shouted as he create a reverse wind Kaiten. Just as it namesake said he formed a barrier of wind around him and the others as the officers was blasted off the tower.

''If they live…I'll be amazed,'' Naruto stated said as the wind receded.

''What the hell happened?'' Zell asked .

Selphie jumped back, "That's what happened!" she screamed, pointing at the creature.

"Naruto you're the monster expert…what's that?''

'Naruto looked as the large purplish fiend. It also had dark red markings along it's body, filmy red wings and huge deformed claws at the end of its long arms. Its face glowed with greenish-yellow eyes, with wavy red horns and a huge orange that stretched downward. It's body was curled, with a muscular frame and a cone-shaped stinger that extended from its torso. ''I have no idea,'' He answered… ''Scan'' He said as he tried to identify the creature.

_Weakness: ?_

_Magic: Siren, Cure, Double, Thunder._

_Items: G-returner._

''Elvoret. A right nasty bastard.'' He stated, answering Squall's question. ''Damn… I think this creature has a GF…I'm going to draw it along with Double and Cure…I need you guys to distract it while I draw magic…probably take me about six hours to draw the damn magic but only say about 20 minutes to kill the thing.''

''You're joking right?'' Zell asked as Squall groaned.

''No time to bitch or complain! Just kill!'' Naruto declared with as he used Draw. He drew the GF Siren as streams of blue and purple fused with him.

''Let's kill this ugly fucker!'' Zell yelled, focusing with Makon(Original GF) and quickly cast forward a fire spell, which struck the fiend square on the chest.

''Time for you to chill,'' Selphie said taking out a M-stone focusing the energy from it letting out an array of Ice spells.

Naruto stood back drawing spells as the others focused casting spells on the Fiend. The creature was quite fast and attempted to sting them with it's stinger. Seeing this he stopped drawing and went on the offensive. He prepared a Rasengan in it's hand and began to quickly add the wind element to it. Taking to the air he thrust the spear forward, shredding one of the creature's wings and causing it to let out a horrific shriek as he fell to the ground.

The creature took to the offensive, darting in and attempting to claw Naruto who effortlessly dodged the strike.

Selphie cast forth an array of fire and ice spells at the fiend, chipping away as it's health. The creature then summoned a spiraling wind was sent swirling towards them, and was enough to lift Selphie, Zell and Squall a good several feet in the air, and hurl them to the steel platform near the ledge.

Naruto scowled as he noticed the others lying on the ground in pain. Naruto was able to get off a quick cure spell on the group before the creature bolting towards him, tempting to sting it with his tail. Naruto caught it's tail and with a surge of strength flung it into one of the Columns.

Taking this opportunity Squall drew his gun blade and leapt into the air and drove his gun blade into one of it's eyes. Then dislodging it he pulled out the red colored gem that contained the spirit of Ifrit.

Using Shiva, Naruto created a wall of ice behind the injured creature so it wouldn't escape.

One side of the platform radiated with fire and the other with Ice. The two elemental Aeons surrounded the creature as they prepared to attack. Shiva went first as she summoned a sphere of concentrated Ice and shot it forward freezing the creature into a frozen cycle.

Ifrit then shot forward using his impressive strength and struck forward the frozen creature breaking it into pieces. The flames from his body melted a way a bit of the ice as each strike broke and chip away part of the monster until pieces of the frozen and burned away creature was next. The humans nodded to their Aeons who receded back into their gems.

''You guys were awesome.'' Selphie cheered.

"Yeah man, that was kick ass!" Zell cheered, patting them on the backs.

"I suppose that was alright." Seifer's familiar voice spoke as he walked out from the back, clapping sarcastically.

''Well look who decided to show up,'' Naruto dead panned. ''Were the hell did you go anyway?'' _It was like he bloody disapeared._

Selphie then walked over to Seifer, tapping him on the shoulder, "Squad B captain?" she questioned. Seifer gave a nod and stared at her as she continued. "S'cuse me, I have new orders. All SeeD member's and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours! Assemble at the shore."

Seifer eyes opened wide, "Withdraw? There are still enemies around!"

Selphie took a step back, "I know. I'm just a messenger, though."

Squall walked to the center of attention, and looked at Seifer, "An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel."

Seifer reluctantly agreed and nodded his head, and then turned to Selphie. "What time d'you say?" Selphie sighed and repeated the message. Seifer looked at his watch, "1828…we only have half an hour." Seifer said as he walked past the group and stood on the elevator. "You have thirty minutes to get to the shore. Better run!" he said as he hit the button and the lift lowered to the first floor.

''Idiot...I'll go ahead and clear the path in case there are any soldiers.'' Naruto stated as he went over the edge of the tower.

'H-Hey!'' Selphie cried out as she watched Naruto went over the edge. With several flips he landed on all fours as if he didn't just dropped down several stories. ''W-Whoa. I wonder what GF gives you abilities like that?''

As the lift began its ascent to the top, Zell stomped the ground, "Who the hell does that guy think he is?"

Squall shrugged, "Why don't you ask him?" he suggested as he stood on the lift which had finally returned. "Let's get going."

Moments after the lift descended, Biggs regained consciousness and began to search for the intruders. He reached a painful arm onto his belt, pulling off a cracked remote, and pushed a combination of buttons. "Let's see how they like this!" he said d as he fell back to the ground.

From beside him, a serious of beeps sounded off as a machine activated, and began slipping out from underneath the heavy green cover that was concealing it. The huge metal contraption gradually began to function.

0

Outside the Tower

0

Upon arriving on the lower level, the group began to run towards the door. Just before the exit, Zell noticed what looked to be a G-Army soldier leaning against the wall, motionless.

"I guess he met Seifer."

"It doesn't matter, come on." Squall said, walking through the sliding doors, followed by Zell and Selphie.

"Well, no sign of Seifer." Squall commented, knowing Seifer was well ahead of them.

Suddenly the sound of shuddering steel thudded above them. "What the hell is that?" Zell shouted as he pointed up at the location they just left, high atop the tower. The dwindling daylight silhouetted a mammoth object. The metal platform high above wobbled as the object approached the edge.

Squall pulled out his gunblade and jumped back, "I think we're about to find out." He stated. The object leapt off the platform, sailing down like a nuclear bomb. The object landed on its four mechanical legs, shaking the ground with a shuddering thud, its pincers piercing the earth's crust. Its gray and black, adamantine plated armor protected the generators and programming devices that powered the robot. Several red and blue sensors lit up around the contraption, including two large red sensors in front, the sidled right to left continuously inside a vent-like shaft.

"What…is it?" Selphie questioned in fear, pulling out her nunchaku, which would be useless against such an enemy.

''An X-ATM092 a.k.a a Black Widow…conventional weapons won't work in the slightest… '' Naruto said he appeared behind the group.

''Yo! I thought you went ahead.'''

''I did...I'm just a copy he made. So you guys might want to RUN!'' He declared as the machine's guns readied it's guns. Low on magic and time the SeeD candidates took off as the killing machine chased after them.

00000000

Chapter End

000

I decided to make the GF's similar to their incarnations in FF X that they stay around, but since they're equippable certain traits like senses, traits, and enhanced magic will be tacked on during this story to explain teenagers destroying war machines with their bare fists and nunchaku and stuff like.

0

Author's Note

Anyway my Unleashed Series is still well on the way. I still have hundreds of potential X-overs I'm going to add. If I were you guys I check the reviews of all my other stories and make sure you don't make the same suggestions as everyone else. Anyway once my dad finally buys a new computer I'll have a faster computer with functioning speakers and videos. Meaning even more new potential crossovers are going to be added.

But there are more things to come. If people are noticing I've been bringing some people from Naruto's previous adventures into the later stories. There is more to that to come so if you want to see your favorite female character become a mage, a duelist, or something along the lines feel free to suggest so in the reviews. Give reasons as to why they would be there and information on their weapons/new abilities/decks.

No complaints of having people write my story for me. With a project this big it pays to have help. I'm also still looking for betas for the Stargates Series, along with Buffy, and other more obscure crossovers.

As one of the few authors who don't force the Naruto world and other worlds together in most crossovers (Using some wave hand tactics like some mystic viel/forcefield/etc.) and actually have him travel to other worlds, while trying to keep most characters in character (Except Naruto for obvious and long term belivable reasons which will be elaborated more when I began the first story) and not try to have all the rookie 9/12 enter said world under a 'mission' just to have cannon happen with the Naruto characters or the crappy...let's do another anime/movie/etc, but with Naruto characters instead story, I'm hoping to add some additional 'flavors' to say as I start to break away from cannon.

Those who are familar with my writing no I am slow to break from cannon because usually the plot (Not too much on Shounen character personas) are interesting and are important to a lot of character development. Which is why I always ask my fans for ideas and what they think are interesting. One perspective is unique, but mixing in several makes things more interesting.

So feel free to start suggesting some Original characters as well. This helps now more then ever since my computer usage is still limited and even if I expanded upon different ideas I'm still one person with limited internet access and we've all seen other fans and authors come up with great ideas.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, puncation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Apperance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villians, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronoligical story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridicously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	4. Returning to the Garden!

Seed of Destiny

0

Naruto x Quistis

Squall x Rinoa

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Author's Note

00000000

As a concern from a reviewer. Yes Squall has the Lionheart blade, but doesn't mean he can do the Lionheart attack. Please do not confuse game mechanisms in terms with the story. This is a story where game-play and story segregation is a positive thing. Anyway I have plot points surrounding certain things. As for the escape sequence from Dollet it's rather short and anti-climatic because honestly any attempts to write it I found lacking so I shorten it in exchange for new and interesting subquests I plan to do later on and yes I will include most of the sub-quests from the final fantasy in my crossovers but in a way it makes sense to the story and time frame or sorts with the aid of original characters and for believable reasons to why certain equipment have anti-enchantments to items.

00000

Story Start

00000

'''Wait a minute? Why the hell am I running?'' Naruto wondered aloud as he turned to face the X-ATM092 that was charging it's laser.

''Teach! What are ya' doing. You'll be...'' Zell's voice was drowned out by the sound of chirping birds. Gripping his right hand with his left Naruto charged forward and thrust his hand forward, cutting through the laser and piercing the creature's skull. Ripping his arm back pieces of medal and wire were torn out as oil splattered onto Naruto's clothing.

''Damnit! My good clothes.'' he remarked in barely contained outrage as he repeatedly cast ice spell after ice spell in rapid succession to freeze the parts of the machine shattering it just as quickly so the damn thing couldn't repair itself. After two minutes there was nothing but a pile of torn metal chunks and frozen parts.

''Damn teach! Why didn't you do that before?'

''Yeah that was amazing! You tore...''

''We don't have time for this! The vessel is going to leave in twenty minutes,'' Squall reminded them, cutting through Zell and Selphie's chatter.

''He's right let's go!'' Naruto said only to pause. ''It...it can't be?'' he said only to dodge three swords that fell into the ground. Out of dust slowly arose a red cloak of some kind. Out of the it appeared a grayish humanoid figure. He picks up the violet handled blade and swings it. Naruto dodges it as the remains of X-ATM092 exploded in green energy.

**''Do you have...the fourth one?''**

''Shit! You three get out here now!'' Naruto said as he dodged another strike from the Excaliber. Forming a Rasengan on the fly Naruto charged forward only for the mysterious figure to deflect it with his blade. He strikes out with his foot only for the figure to dodge it. ''Don't have time for this!'' With that Naruto summoned numerous Kagebunshin to confuse the figure as he ran.

In retaliation the figure pulls out a different blade using a similar attack that obliterated all the Kagebunshin in a single attack.

The group of four raced down the mountainside, sliding and climbing the fastest they could to get downtown. The mysterious figure them close by. The SeeD cadets' breathings started to get heavy, especially Selphie's. But they kept on running.

Naruto stopped once and threw some more obstacles into the swordsman way. Right now he really didn't have he time to fight him off now with such a limited time frame. Naruto threw up his arm to block the enemy's death claw attack which left a superficial x mark on his arm. ''Have you forgotten what I look like already? Gilgamesh.''

In response the now identified Gilgamesh merely responded with a flash attack temporary disorienting Naruto. **''It is not here!'' **The figure said as it disappeared into a dimensional rift.

''_What the fuck?'' _

It didn't take Naruto to arrive to the vessel where the others were waiting with time to spare.

Some time later, the vessels came ashore in Balamb. Seifer were first out of the vessel, followed by Squall, Zell and Selphie. The trip back gave them time to rest up and recover from their wounds. As soon as Seifer came ashore, two youths ran to him.

"SEIFER!" Fujin said, approaching him. Raijin followed right behind.

"How'd it go?" Raijin inquired.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Man... All they did was get in my way," he said with a tired voice. "Being a leader ain't easy!" he added. Squall could hear Zell growl behind him. Selphie just rolled her eyes.

"SAFE?" Fujin asked. Seifer just nodded, before he started walking. Squall, Zell and Selphie centered their attention towards Quistis and Naruto whom came out of the vessel. She looked at them, ''Good job, all three of you,'' she congratulated with a proud smile. Then she looked a little closer at them all. "Where's Seifer?" she asked.

Squall pointed towards Seifer, Fujin and Raijin that walked towards the garden car. Quistis nodded. "Just be back at garden by sundown. You're free 'til then," she said. "Ok, dismissed!" The three cadets saluted her before heading towards the garden car. The car had already started, and was heading out of the harbor before any of them could catch up with it. Squall shook his head.

"H-Hey!" Zell shouted, running after the car for a while. Then he threw his hands up in the air and sighed. "Not again, man! There goes Mr. Ego...," he growled as Squall and Selphie approached him.

"Might as well walk it!" Squall said, receiving a nod from the two others. As soon as settled, the three SeeD cadets headed their way back to Balamb Garden.

Quistis turned to Naruto and began to speak, ''So what happened? When the others got aboard the sub they told me you were fighting off some swordsman. To give you trouble he must have been exceptionally powerful.''

''It wasn't that I couldn't take him,'' he started with a pause as he glanced down at the wound on his arm. It was mostly already healed,''I was reluctant. He looks different, but those were definitely his weapons. The last time I saw him he was an ally. To be honest I didn't know if he was dead or alive, not to mention I had other priorities to focus on.'' Naruto said as he looked up at his fellow blond. ''The Galbadia's got a fully operational Black Widow up and running. Like a dumbass I spent a few minutes running away with the others before it clicked I could just shove a lightning cover fist through it's skull.''

''Maybe if you didn't spend so much time screwing around you wouldn't forget certain abilities until the last minute.''

''Well to be fair I like to restrict myself sometimes to have a challenge and if I'm not in threatened then I don't find myself needing to be completely serious. It's funny because it pisses whoever I'm fighting off so much.'' he said with a shrug. ''Squad B did pretty good but that Seifer boy...'' Naruto shook his head. ''He's a gifted fighter but far too hot-headed and impulsive. Putting him in a leader position in hopes of bringing out some maturity has failed. He's still not ready to be a SeeD. His Conduct was pretty decent in terms of mission behavior until disregarding mission orders which overlaps with Judgement and attitude as he essentially left his squad behind on several occasions and acted more as a blood light then attitude. Until he tempered his behavior he's just not ready to graduate.''

Quistis sighed, ''I was afraid so. That's another point against me.''

Naruto reached out and placed an arm against her. ''They be idiots to let you go.'' Naruto was aware of the Garden Faculty reviewing Quistis's performance as an instructor. On one hand Quistis was extremely gifted, mature for her age and one of the few people with the rare skill of blue magic, something most people aren't capable of doing without a Guardian Force. Then there was the fact that they didn't seen to approve the nature of Naruto and Quistis's relationship, like it was any of their damn business in the first place. He had a pretty good suspicion it was that damn annoyance Uzuki who couldn't keep his eyes off Quistis and seemed persistent no matter how many times she rebuffed his advances. With Seifer's actions on this latest test it wasn't helping her cause.

''You're still a valuable member to the Garden. Don't fret,'' he said as he leaned over and kissed her neck. ''No matter what happens I'll always love you...the Trepies will too.'' He said and chuckle as she shot him a look of annoyance.

She didn't really like being reminded of her fanboys and fangirls. Of course she took their respect and idolization in stride, but quite honestly she thought they could be doing other things like working on their combat skills or studying then collecting information on her. It was what made Naruto a comfort of sorts. He seemed to always be there to help find an answer to whatever problem that would come up. But there was something else about him that she was drawn too and she couldn't quite place her fingers on it.

Like when he arrived at the Garden for the first time something in the back of her mind was telling her there was something she was missing, something that she should have been aware of. Though regardless of that fact she decided she wouldn't worry about that and get back to Garden, give her report, and unwind. The little suggestions Naruto was whispering in her ear sounded way too good to pass up.


	5. Graduation Party

Seed of Destiny

0

Naruto x Quistis

Squall x Rinoa

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Story Start

00000

The group of three continued along the long and arduous road to Balamb Garden. They had just spent a few hours at Zell's house recuperating; restoring their energy and stocking up on items. They soon parted once they got the gate and the others went to their room, but Squall then came upon the sight of Naruto conversing with some of the students.

''I don't think I'm cut out for this...killing monsters is one thing but people.'' one of the students said as Naruto heavily sighed.

''You really should have thought about that when you became a mercenary. One will often have to kill their own heart to get the mission. There's no point of you being here if you feel you can't fulfill your duty of being a seed.''

The rest of the conversation was suddenly obscured as the Chocobo kid as he was called walked up to Squall. ''Hey Squall want to play Triple-Triad. It's all the rage.'' he said holding up cards of the various monsters encountered all over the world. The Triad Card game had become rather popular as they became a new form of gambling that kids and adults like could enjoy.

''Not right now Telin.'' he said in response. Squall really wasn't into card games, probably because of Naruto's own confused ramblings of children card games. Honestly he was more into films, something he got into by the blond's constant prodding and nagging about making friend's to Squall's annoyance. While he was as social as Naruto preferred he did know people and hung out with them; well he hung out in the general area of anyone who didn't remind him of Zell.

''Aaw...and I just got some new cards too! Did you here the Queen of Cards is at the Balamb Harbor? I'm going to challenge her one day...anyway I better get back to training.'' he said as he proceeded to run along the massive circular platform of the Garden which he called training.

''Mission complete Headmaster!'' the voice of Xu rung from ahead. Squall followed the voice as he came upon the scene. "I think we did a pretty good job. The candidates are back safely, right? Although we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower…"

Cid cleared his throat and scratched his head. "We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom. The Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the up-link remains operational."

"Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there. We could've made more money if they'd stayed and caused more ruckus." Xu then noticed Squall as he started walking by. "Hey, you did pretty well!" Squall stopped and turned to the group slightly bowing his head in thanks.

"Of course!" Quistis remarked. "He's my best student.'' she stated proudly.

Cid then stepped up and looked to Squall smiling. "How did it feel out there on the battlefield?"

"Felt good.'' he answered after some time. The solitude of loneliness may have protected one from being hurt, but it was so damn boring sometimes. ''To actually fight… It was a good feeling." he answered hoping they would satisfied and he would be on his way.

"That's the spirit! But don't let it get to your head." Squall then walked off as the three continued talking of the exam. He wondered if the Headmaster's question would have any affect on his over all score. Though of course it was just his luck to run into Seifer who was in front of the hall leading to the library. He looked slightly disappointed. "D'you hear about the communication tower in Dollet? We could've been heroes if it weren't for that withdrawal order." He then stopped talking as he eyed Quistis and Xu walking towards them.

"You were only looking for a fight." Quistis remarked to Seifer making it clear that his actions were not appropriate.

"My dear instructor. I'm hurt.'' he said with mock hurt and that melodramatic flare of his. ''Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you will never understand."

At that remark Xu jumped in, aware of the unbridled hostility that often brewed between the two. In fact there was some sort of unspoken emotional tension between Quistis, Squall, Seifer and Naruto that none of them would elaborate on. Something that was apparent when each of them arrived at the Garden from day one. "Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area.''

Seifer raised his arms in defense. "Isn't it the Captain's duty to take the best possible action?"

"Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD. Calling yourself a Captain is a joke." Xu then waved her hand in the air and walked off leaving Seifer trembling with anger. He stopped as he saw Headmaster Cid walking in. Cid gestured Quistis to leave them.

Cid then looked to Seifer for a while and nodded. "Seifer. You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines. I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves." Behind the group, a Faculty aid walked up. "I am…"

"Headmaster Cid, you have some business in your office…" Said the faculty member interrupting them.

"There are so many issues at hand here." Cid then sighed, firmly patted Seifer on the shoulder, and walked off.

Squall looked to Seifer and decided to leave him alone. He then walked towards the dorms. He stopped as he heard the Faculty member talking, Squall guessed to him. "SeeD shall not act beyond the exact wording of a contract. We are a non-profit organization. This incident will be a hard-learned lesson for the Dollet Dukedom. They'll now know to be more generous when hiring SeeD."

Squall gave a nod to the Faculty aid and walked on only to stop again to hear a message on a loudspeaker. "All students who participated in today's field exam, report to the second floor hallway. I repeat, all students who took the field exam, report to the 2nd floor hallway.'' With that, Squall quickly made his way to the elevator and to the second floor. When he arrived all the other SeeD candidates were there along with Raijin and Fujin was there.

Fujin approached Squall and gave him a cold stare with her revealed eye. "RAGE." Squall stared back challengingly and then looked to Raijin who was grinning.

"Fujin was sayin' that it'd be all your fault if Seifer doesn't become a SeeD. She can be pretty scary, ya know?" Squall just shrugged and turned around to see a Faculty member exiting the elevator.

"Dincht… Zell Dincht."

"OHHH YEAH!" Screamed Zell jumping in the air. He then walked off towards the elevator.

"Squall… Squall from Squad B, please step forward." Squall gave a nod and followed Zell into the elevator. "That's all. Dismissed."

The Headmaster gave them a stock speech about how the four Seed Graduates consisted of Selphie, Squall, some guy named Nida, and Zell were expected to behave and such. When it was over they were led back into a hallway where they were expected to give a speech amongst their fellow classmates. They were quite surprised to find a large group of people huddled there. Among the group was Seifer along with Fujin and Raijin. The four looked around confused. All was quiet for around about a minute until Seifer stepped up and began clapping. The rest of the group followed in suit leaving the four new SeeDs to grin in rejoice and embarrassment, of course except for Squall who simply waved his hand and looked to the side.

Before heading back to the dorms to prepare for the night's SeeD ball to be scheduled, he ran into Naruto who led him to the Cafeteria where apparently he had steak and baked potatoes prepared for the occasion.

''So how does it to be a SeeD now?'' he asked as Squall was looking over the contents of his score from the large envelope the Headmaster had given him.

''Different...'' Squall answered as Naruto sighed and opened his eyes.

''I swear boy even with all my prodding you won't talk unless necessary. I thought you would at least a little bit happier.''

''I guess that means no more classes.'' he said with a shrug as he took a ship of his drink.

''What rank did you get?''

''Rank 9...''

''Nine huh?'' he said as Naruto cut open his steak. ''Impressive...not that many people get a nine and as I recall Quistis is the only person to get Rank 10 outright.''

''Instructor Trepe has been said to shatter the previous records. It's inspected.'' he said as he looked over his scores. He got an 90 and 100 for Attack and spirit respectively with a 90 in conduct yet a 70 in Judgement which he figured must have been due to the fact that Squad disregarded their assigned order.

''Despite the fact that you guys didn't completely follow orders you were given bonus points due to what you learn and the added Intel proved valuable.''

''Is there a reason you brought me here?'' he asked as he proceeded toe at his food before it got cold.

''I'm probably going to be leaving my post as an instructor soon. I figured this would be better then me up and leaving.''

''It doesn't change the fact you're leaving...'' Squall said as Naruto rested his chin on his knuckles.

''Hey! Give your big bro some credit. I'm not going to up and disappear, I think after all these years I proved that. Anyway I got us some steak, you know how expensive that is? Let's enjoy the meal.'' he said as the rest of meal was ate in silence.

After running into Selphie , Squall got dressed and was led into the Garden's Ball Room. Upon arriving Selphie took off as she began talking to people. Among the ground were many SeeDs of previous graduating classes along with aristocrats from Dollet and Timber. Though Squall instead of joining the fun Squall found himself a pillar to lean against. After a while, a waitress holding a tray of drinks walked towards him asked him if he wanted a drink. She handed one to him and went on her took a sip and continued staring into space until he noticed Zell running up towards him.

"Yo!" Zell stopped in front of Squall and gave him a little salute-like wave. Squall simply looked at him and nodded. "S'up, Squall? Heh-heh, I guess we're both SeeDs now, huh?" He then extended his hand for a shake. "Put it there, man." In reaction, Squall just took another sip of his wine and looked once again to stared off into spaces. Zell gave a sigh and started chuckling. "Hah, even as a SeeD, you're still the same. Well, that's typical of you. See ya." Zell began walking off when he bumped into Selphie who had been running around since she arrived.

"Oh...hey, Zell. Wanna join the Garden Festival committee and..."

"Sorry, I...ah...Just remembered something! G-Gotta go. See ya!" With that, Zell was able to slip past the genki girl.

"Hmmmm…" Selphie glared as Zell quickly trotted off, at the fact he brushed her off. So far she hadn't added that many people to the Garden Festival committee. Her frown had turned into a smile as she saw Squall. "Squall! Hi!" She slowly walked up and stopped in front of him, Squall once again only giving a slight nod. "Wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have the time. Please?" She then started staring at Squall and gave a little sad face.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Really!"

"Sure. You seem to be putting a lot of effort into this. At least you're serious about it."

"Whoo-hoo! I know we'll be busy with a lot of SeeD stuff, but let's work hard on the Garden Festival, too. Bye!" She once again walked off chasing down any person she hadn't asked. "'Scuse me! You right there!"

Squall once again drew his attention to the glass roof above. It was one a relaxing contrast from the boredom of the classroom to the hectic chaos that was battle. He was mystified by a shooting star streak the sky. He then looked to the dance floor where his attention was brought to a young woman standing alone on the floor who was just as entranced by the shooting star. She was a vision of loveliness with with dark hair to her shoulders and delicate skin of a cream like complexion, wearing a white dress that suited her well. She turned and at once saw Squall and smiled. She raised her index finger leaving Squall a bit confused, and then began walking towards him.

"You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" Squall just stared at her, taking in another sip of wine. The girl then placed her hands on her hips, her face showing an expression of thought. "Let me guess...You'll only dance with someone you like. Ok then... Look into my eyes." She then began to swirl a finger in front of Squall's eyes. "You're-going-to-like me...You're-going-to-like-me... Did it work?"

_'What am I suppose to say?' _Squall then looked to the side to figure out some kind of excuse. "…I can't dance. Hey!" he let out an annoyed statement as the girl gave him a flirting smile as she grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the dance floor, she taking the glass from his hand and handing it to a person standing nearby. "You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone.'' she said as the tune turned to that of a Waltz.

''Is this seat taken?'' Naruto asked as he joined Instructor Trepe at the bar.

''I'm waiting for someone,'' she said raising a glass and taking a sip. ''My boyfriend in fact.''

''Oh?I bet I'm much more handsome then he is,'' Naruto said rather pompously. ''What does he look like?''

''He has blond spiky hair, deep blue eyes, and a little on the short side.'' she said causing the blond to bristle slightly in irritation.

''Hey I'm taller then you.'' he remarked as Quistis chuckled.

''I swear you really are defensive about your height issue.'' she said as Naruto took the seat next to her and order whiskey.

''Annoying childhood memories,'' he remarked as he began to sulk.

''You can be surprisingly sensitive sometime.'' she said as turned around in her seat and began watching the dance floor. ''Naruto do you ever think about the future? About what it would mean if you have all the answers.''

''Sometimes...but having all the answers is a curse; because you have to realize that always trying to help people sometimes hurts them in the long run and rob them of the chance of carving their own destiny.'' he said as a beautiful display of fireworks went off, streaking the night sky in a bright display of colors.

''Naruto...I want you to meet me in the 'Secret Area.' tonight.'' Quistis said as she whispered in his ear.

''Wait the Secret Area or the Secret Secret Area?' he asked with a slight eyebrow wiggled as Quistis shook her head and finished off the rest of her drink.

''Just the Secret Area.'' she said as she got of from her drink and walked off. There was something definitely different about her; just the way her presence felt was so different. So throwing on no more then a casual T-shirt and Grey sweats he met Quistis at the entrance to the Training Center.

''I like how you almost got dressed for this,'' she commented as Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

''That's one of my lines you know.'' he said as they began walking into the training facility. ''I'm just glad that there wasn't a Garden Faculty member conveniently blocking our entrance like every other section of the garden at this time. Those bastards are quite annoying. You know I just found out my request for more varied monsters to give the students access to better magic and to sharpen their battle tactics were thrown out? I mean I'm the one who goes out and capture the bastards and have my clones maintain them. None of the other gardens do that? Do you know anyone else who can capture a mother T-rex and to not kill it?''

''I would assume pretty hard.''

''Someone's rather snarky tonight,'' the blond noticed as they came across some of those 'gnat' monsters as Naruto liked to call them. Despite the fact that it made no sense at all the blond was quite insistent on calling them that. Though at least it was almost the correct name for what the grats were. Plant-like creatures in vampiric nature with four arm like appendages with leaves on the end.

Whipping out her whip Quistis swung the weapon overhead before she struck the creature causing it to let out a screech and stumbling back some. Bringing her hands up in a focusing gesturing magic radiated from her fingertips as ice took form and shot forward as it broke into several small crystals and collided into the creature causing its body to crumble in a mass of plant mass.

''Do you remember this area?'' Naruto asked as they came across the makeshift bridge made one wooden planks and steel structures.

''How can I forget? We were hardly older then twelve and you left Squall, Seifer, and I with the impression that we were going to fight a T-rex on our own. But of course you made your big and dramatic entrance and fought it off.''

''Yeah...then none of you said a word to me for weeks. I expected as much from those two but I didn't think you had it in your Quisty.'' He said as his companion paused. ''Quistis?''

''No...it's nothing.'' she said as she shook her head.

Within minutes they had made it to the "Secret Area." It was basically a balcony overlooking Balamb Garden's main building hidden behind the Training Facility's generators but was a sight to see indeed. There were some other students there, two pairs of couples, sitting quietly with each other talking. "I haven't been here for a while." Said Quistis as she quietly walked over to the balcony railings and leaned over. The two just stood there quietly for a few minutes. "What time is it?"

"It's after midnight."

"Oh well..." For a few minutes, all was quiet again, until… "I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now! I'm a member of SeeD now.''

''So the bastards went through with it huh?'' he asked as he walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist.''You're way too skillful to be a paper pusher anyway.'' he said as Quistis glanced at him.

''You're just trying to make me feel better. '' she said as she let out a repressed sigh. "They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities. I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my instructor license at 17...It's only been a year since I got it... I wonder where I went wrong... I did my best... '' she said as it was evident by her tone she was trying to hold back the tears so Naruto moved behind her and began rubbing her arms.

''I know you did; though some of us aren't cut out for leaders I guess. Sometimes people believe leaders are those who don't let their emotions get in the way and place what matters for their organization above an individuals need. A passioante person like yourself with blessed natural talent doesn't quite grasp the concept of struggle that makes a lot of great leaders, but that doesn't make you a lesser person. That was makes you my kick ass whip using lover.'' he said as he snuggled his face against the back of her head. ''Is this new shampoo your using?''

''I swear...'' she said with a chuckle as she repressed the urge to cry. ''...you really are something else. I haven't finished moving the things out of my room yet when the ball started. So I suppose you wouldn't object if I stay with you tonight?''

''Yeah...that's fine with me.'' he said as he began kissing the back of her ear. After waiting for a few moments to collect themselves the two exited the secret area. They were walking into silence until Naruto just narrowly dodged a fireball.

''Hey what the hell you little...Squall?'' Naruto echoed in surprise due to the fact he was the last person they expected to come across. ''What are you doing here.''

''Couldn't sleep...'' he answered vaguely. ''And there was something I was wondering.'' he said as Naruto wondered what was so important that Squall would seek him out but before he could ask a scream startled them.

It was coming from the Training Center's entrance. The trio made it to the entrance to the front gate to see one of the monsters actually outside attacking a girl. ''Ellone hang on!'' Naruto shouted as the trio went over to help the girl.


	6. Ellone and the First Mission

Seed of Destiny

0

Naruto x Quistis

Squall x Rinoa

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

00000

Granaldo, a flying giant bee-like monster was in the process of attacking the mysterious new comer."Naruto!" Screamed the girl as she saw him running up. She showed a surprised expression as Squall and Quistis ran up behind him. "Squall? Quisty?"

Naruto took to the air, his foot impacting the side of the creature and sending it towards the bushes. The creature's screech alerted several rhino-lizard hybrid creatures known as Raldos. They were as large as rhinos with a dark blue-greenish and yellowish body and greyish looking outer shell with sharp teeth. The Granaldo suddenly lifted one of the Raldo's in the air and tossed it down to the ground like a cannon ball towards Squall who just managed to jump to the side in time.

Quistis had jumped in and slashed hard at the Granaldo, severing two of the creatures toe resulting in blood spurting and a horrible screech coming from the creature. In retaliation the creature attempted to use its stinger on the former teacher only for magic to flare around her. Casting a fire spell the ball of fire grazed the creature lining it up just in the right position for Naruto to grab one of the Raldos and whipped one of the creatures into it, sending the two of them flying over the makeshift bridge and into a small lake.

As the other two Raldos took the opportunity to charge Naruto Squall took advantage of the situation as well and charged forward, jumping over top one of them and driving the gunblade into the skull of the creature. The blade of this particular custom made Gunblade was able to pierce the creature's skull. The second of them was bombarded by thunder spells courtesy of Naruto until it was a partially charred corpse.

Granaldo wasn't done, being particularly persistent as it attempted to charge them again. ''Poor thing...it didn't even stand a chance.'' Naruto remarked as his companions finished it off in a matter of motions. While he turned Quistis swung her, tangling up the creatures body and dropping it to the ground. And when he began to walk Squall raised his gunblade and swiftly severed the creature's head.

The girl had collapsed to her knees in relief. Quistis stood just behind Squall, a bit confused. _'Who is that girl? How did she know our names? And how does Naruto know her?'_

Just as the two were about to join him, two other men, both dressed in white battle uniforms, had jumped in from no where next to the girl. "It's not safe here. Please, let's go." Said one as the other helped her up.

"…Alright." The girl answered. Naruto and the mysterious woman shared a glance, something unspoken exchanging between them as the two men escorted her out of the area.

''I have something to do.'' Naruto remarked as he turned back to them. ''You're a SeeD now Squall. You'll have new quarters to move into, you live right across from Zell so just find him and you'll have found your room.'' Naruto couldn't have but crack a smile upon seeing the teen groan. Squall soon departed, speaking few words as usual leaving the two blonds to talk. ''I figured you would give me hell if I didn't talk to you first before leaving.''

''Smart...'' Quistis replied, cocking her head slightly to the side in a very Narutoish like faction.

''What are you doing?'' he asked, slightly chewing on the left inner portion of his lip and raising his eyebrows slightly.

''I've seen you do this when you're in deep thought. I wanted to see if it would work,'' she answered as Naruto shook his head and the woman laughed. ''That woman...you know her?'' she asked as Naruto nodded. The two of them began walking to where the administrator dorms were located.

''She's an old friend from years ago. I think its been between a decade and a life time since I last saw her. Her safety depends on traveling and keeping off the radar. When she's ready maybe you can talk with her. I made a promise I would help her in her endeavors.''

Quistis nodded and listened on. Keeping promises was important to Naruto. ''It's getting late. We can talk more about this tomorrow.'' it had been a rather emotional day for her and right now all she wanted to do was take a nice, long sleep.

''Then tomorrow,'' Naruto replied as he leaned over, wrapping his arm around her for a tender kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before their lips separated. The two said their good nights, but as where Quistis made her way back to her room Naruto went in a different direction. Using his kick-ass ninja skills Naruto got passed the young men in white and entered where the woman was resting in one of the guest rooms.

''Ellone...'' Naruto greeted the woman who opened her eyes and sat up. She was every bit as dainty as he remembered.

''Naruto...I'm glad to see you are well.'' Ellone replied in a soft-spoken voice. ''I was so anxious to speak with you. I suppose a little patience would have been good for me.''

''You could have been killed,'' there was a strained, fearful edge to his voice when he made that statement. ''I know you miss them Ellone, but until things are safe for you...'' he trailed off. ''Just don't risk your life so unnecessarily like that okay.'' he said as he walked over to her, taking her hand and kneeling. ''It is my duty as your knight after all.'' he said as Ellone brought her left hand to her mouth and giggled.

''I haven't heard that in the longest,'' she replied as she brought her hands to her lap. ''I...I decided I want to...do.._.it_!'' she stated as Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

''Ellone you can't talk about doing..._that_...so casually. Are you really sure? If we do this, things will never be the same I hope you know that.''

Ellone nodded, utter certainty and confidence filled her eyes. ''I need to do this! I need _you_!''

''Alright...'' and with that nothing else was said that night.

Naruto woke up early that morning. He waited patiently, chatting a bit with Selphie waiting for Squall and Zell to arrive. It didn't take long for the Gunblade expert to arrive. The girl was wearing a knee length yellow dress and long brown boots, sporting a rather casual look. She smelled of Sushi, obviously the Cafeteria was trying to unload off all that food that the Garden was able to get a good deal on at a ridiculously good price. Squall soon arrived, only speaking when acknowledge by the headmaster.

''So what do you think is taking him so long? Do you think he lost something? Balamb is rather big, I still get lost sometimes...'' Selphie continued on as Naruto nodded. She was a girl after his own heart, she liked to eat and was a ball of energy. He was toying whether or not to have her be his honorary little sister. Either way he was wondering what the hell was taking Zell so long? This was time he could have been spending with Quistis and thanks to Zell taking all damn day when Naruto took time out of his day to see them off which of course he would only come to remember that yet again he had kagebunshin and he should be using them more often. Though like the others Naruto was unaware that Zell was having a little 'sidequest' involving some book and pig-tailed haired girl.

_'Why the hell is that Garden Faculty staring at me?'_ Naruto pondered. '_What the hell do they look like under that clothing? Creeps me out.'_

"…One more minute…" Said they Faculty member. They were all still waiting for Zell who had as of yet arrive.

From the gates, Zell shot off into the air and zoomed his way to the group. He swerved around and stopped just in front of the Faculty. "Made it!" He wasn't wearing his working uniform this time. Instead, he had his normal street clothes, jean shorts, sneakers, a black shirt and a red vest.

"T-Boards are prohibited within Garden. Have you forgotten?" The Faculty member chided.

"Oops, Sorry! But this is really cool. It may come in handy on a SeeD mission, someday." Zelda countered as Naruto shook his head.

_'Zell...you ass-hat.'_

"We'll be the judges of that. Confiscate it." With that, another Garden Faculty member waiting just at the back walked up and took it away. "All of you are members of SeeD, but… Nevertheless, you're still students at this Garden. Furthermore, because you are SeeDs, you must set an example to all others and abide by the Garden's rules. Understood!" He then glared down into Zells eyes and walked away behind Cid. Zell was a bit shaken but shrugged it off as Cid walked forward.

"Well, about your first mission…" Cid cleared his throat and went on. "You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station. This person will talk to you and say, 'The forests of Timber sure have changed'. At this time, you must reply, 'But the owls are still around'. That is the password. Just follow the faction's orders."

Zell looked about in surprise and pointed to Squall, Selphie, and himself. "Uh… Just us 3?"

The Garden Faculty then spoke. "Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but…" Cid then cut him short.

"Enough talk about that. Well then, Squall, you are the squad leader. Use your best judgement based on the situation. Zell and Selphie, you are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction's plans.'' The Headmaster than handed Squall three passports along with an envelop containing Train fair and a SeeD member card.

SeeD cards were wired a set amount of funds on a weekly basis depending on the ranking of the seed member. The funds were wired into a personal account mostly consisting of their personal salary along with whatever bonuses they received. Going over the limit usually resulted in the funds being deducted from their salary. ''Oh, and Squall, I forgot to give you this. It's a cursed item, but if one with enough power uses it, it should be of great help." Cid then handed Squall a Magical Lamp.

"Best of luck on your first mission."

''I wanted to wish you three well. First missions can always be unnerving, but there is no greater enemy then a lack of confidence. So remember, in some situations is best that you fight not to lose instead of fighting to win.'' and with that Naruto gave them ten Hi-potions, Echo Screens, Softs, and 3 remedies. And with that Naruto saluted them goodbye as he went on his way to find Quistis.


	7. Am I Dreaming?

Seed of Destiny

0

Naruto x Quistis

Squall x Rinoa

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note  
00

Watch a HCBAILEY playthrough for final fantasy 8 for the following part. I decided I might do a Final Fantasy 8 Novelization later and any scenes I miss I will cover in there. Brief summary, Zell, Selphie, and Squall take a train to Timber, they have the first dream sequence and when that's over they meet zone who calls the train, they get on and they plan the operation. I'm keeping the important bits, but not all the things I deem necessary.

I was going to start on how the whole Seifer and Quistis got to Timber incident played out, but nah, I just want to try and keep it contained as little chapters as possible. Two or three at the most starting with the next chapter.

00000

Story Start

00000

Squall, Zell, Selphie found themselves in a posh Seed Cabin, made up of a cabinet, a soft bouncy couch and twin style beds. As Zell was trying to dispense his so called knowledge on Timber, something was occurring. Selphie entered the cabin room. "I'm not...feeling well..." From what Squall picked up, she didn't look to well either. Her eyes were droopy and her body slumped. She walked over to an empty spot on the couch next to Zell and fell over lying down curled up. 

Standing up, Squall watched as Selphie made her way to the couch and plop on to it. "You should get some rest if you're tired."

"I'm really sleepy..." She mumbled, apparently already drifting to sleep.

"Hey...? Huh? What the...! Somethin's wrong with me, too...I...feel...sleepy..." Zell gave a large yawn and suddenly dropped his head back, his mouth wide opened, he snoring.

Confused, Squall stood for a few seconds, watching the two asleep until… "What's going on? Ugh! ...What is this?" There was a funny feeling going through Squall's mind. It was as if something was drilling into it. He clutched his head as he began hearing a strange ringing noise. Unable to bear it any longer, he collapsed to his knees and onto the ground, he too falling asleep.

_(Hmm...?)_

All around was a dense forest along with a solitary pathway. Three soldiers dressed, Galbadian, walked up to a corner of the path and looked to their maps. "Uhh, Laguna, are you sure this is the right way?" Said one of them asked, a dark skinned young man carrying two special knives, to the other with long hair carrying a machine gun. The former was remarkable tall, several inches over six feet tall with bead-adorned dreadlocks at the back of an otherwise short-cropped haircut, and wearing a gold drop earring with a tassel motif. They ran quickly down the pathways of tall grass, some fire craters about from previously fallen bomb drops. The man was using a paired of sharp knives called Katal.

_(...What the...!)_

"OoH-boy, not again..." Said the third one, the largest of them, that carried a large spear-like anchor.

_(Where am I?)_

_(Dream?)_

_(?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?)_

They finally stopped at a bend at a small stream. "We're supposed to be fighting a war against Timber army, but we've walking around in circles like fools?" Roared the big one once again as he tightened his blue bandana. His name tag read Ward.

Kiros, the knife wielding soldier, then stepped up and shrugged. "Yeah, so why are we wasting our time messin' with these animals?" He asked as he cleaned his knives of the dripping juices of a recently slain Caterchipillar.

The one with dark long hair, Laguna, scratched his head and looked around. "Well, you see...It's just that, uhh..."

"Don't tell me we're lost again." Muttered Kiros as he placed his hands on his hips.

Shrugging, Laguna then jumped up and started running towards a nearby army truck. "Anyway, we're going home. Deling City, here we come!"

The other two just sighed, running after him, Ward obviously a bit left behind due to his size. "W-Wait! Laguna!"

Laguna jumped into the drivers seat and waited as Kiros and Ward hopped in. "Alright, let's go!" Turning the truck around, Laguna then slammed on the gas forcing the truck to charge off, and in turn, giving his passengers a bumpy ride.

"LAGUNA!"

The truck slowly drove through the main gates of Deling City, down the roads, and stopped in the middle of one of the town's squares. Laguna was first to hop out only to get an earful from Ward. "H-Hey! You can't park in the middle of the street!"

"Chill man, it's cool." Said Laguna waving them to come out. "Alright, then! How's about a drink!"

Kiros crossed his arms and looked for any higher officers coming their way. "Whatever! Like you drink... We already know you're not in it for the drinking. Just admit it already!"

Ward stepped up and patted his friend Kiros on the back. "Yeah, just drink some juice like a weenie. And then gawk at the piano lady."

"DON'T CALL HER THE 'PIANO LADY'! That's it, forget it! I'm not going!" Laguna shook his head.

"We know you will…" Said Kiros with a big grin.

Nodding, Laguna then dashed off, once again forcing his friends to follow. Behind them as they ran, a major traffic jam was started, all honking horns at a certain truck left in the middle of the roadway.

Outside the doors of the Deling City Hotel, two G-Soldiers walked up to Laguna as he approached. "Hey, Laguna, you back to see her again?"

"Got the HOTS for the pianist at the Hotel Bar?" Said the other.

Laguna grinned at each remark but said nothing and continued.

The three walked in, through the lobby, and towards the right down the large stairs leading to the Hotel's Bar room / dining room area. The scenery was quite grand, the Deling City Hotel being one of the finest hotels from around the world. Down at the bottom, they could see a few soldiers there, one by the bar holding a drink in the air. "I...aah...as of today...am assigned to the Engineer Corps. N-Nice to meet you all. What a joyous day for me! Please, everyone, don't try to stop me...I would like to propose a toast...to myself!"

Another soldier, who Laguna knew well from previous mishaps, walked up to him and stared him down. "Listen up, soldiers. I'm Julia's private bodyguard. Better not make a pass at her."

Laguna just shook his arms in the air and walked up to a waitress setting up some tables. "Welcome! Your usual table is ready."

_What is this? _"Huh?" Laguna had suddenly stopped in his tracks. The waitress just smiled and waited.

"What's wrong?" Said Kiros.

"Ahh...I'm not quite sure."

"Wait a second..." Ward thundered putting a finger up pointing to his head. "Is your head buzzing...?"

"W-What...You, too?" Laguna shrugged and looked to Ward.

"Yeah, ever since we were in Timber."

"Me, too..." Kiros Remarked as he tried shaking his head.

"Hey, we're just tired, that's all. We'll be fine after a drink or two, or three..." Ward then turned to the waitress and nodded to her. "Yes, we'll take our usual table please ma'am." She nodded and escorted them to one of the circular tables in a corner area near the stage. The stage was set up with a single grand piano in the center. They circled around the table to where they wanted to sit.

"At ease, men." They all sit, however, Laguna then stood up to address his squad. "We're goin' all out tonight, right boys!"

The waitress then approached holding a small notepad-like device. "May I take your order?"

"The usual!" Yelled Laguna.

Kiros gave a nod. "Me, too."

Ward was really excited; it could be seen all over his face. "Keep 'em coming!"

The waitress then tapped on the notepad and walked off.

"So, Laguna...Julia should be making her appearance soon." Said Ward giving a slight grin. He looked over to the stage only to see a performer entering.

Another woman, with short dark hair and a cream complexion, wearing a red evening gown, walked onto the stage. She was very beautiful and nearly every soldier in the room had been gawking towards her. This was especially for Laguna. She sat down at the piano and began playing the tune that made her famous.

"What's she call it again?"

"Don't care… I just call it Julia because it reminds me of her…"

"As if you don't think about her all the time anyway… So, Laguna...Julia should be making her appearance soon. You goin' for it tonight?"

Kiros slapped the table lightly and glared at Laguna encouragingly. "You, go for it!"

"What-ever, man! Can't you see she's working?"

"Don't go back on your word. C'mon, go wave to her." Said Kiros trying to push Laguna.

"Hey… Give me a break..."

"So you say, but we all know you'll do it." Said Ward grinning. Kiros lit up a smile as Laguna stood up.

Laguna took in a deep breath and slowly made his way towards the stage. He walked up the short three small steps and approached the piano smiling. _Ah...to be this close to Julia... _

_(Is this guy serious...?)_

_...Uh-oh... My leg's cramping up...! Argh... _Laguna grabbed at his leg in slight pain and began limping away from the piano. He stopped and turned around, suddenly realizing how embarrassing he must have looked to Julia, to see if she had seen him. By the look of it she hadn't noticed; She simply continued to play her song. As quick as he could, Laguna once again turned around and limped as fast as he could back to his seat.

_(Sad...)_

The major that was Julia's body guard walked up to him as he approached his seating area. "Hey soldier...You got a little too close to Julia...I'll get you for that..." Laguna shrugged and kept walking. He eventually got to his seat where Kiros and Ward waited smiling."

"Good work, Laguna." Said Kiros holding a glass in the air and taking a drink.

"Mission successful!" Ward did the same with his shot of whiskey and chugged it down.

"Here, have a seat."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it. Our popularity rating's gone up a point." Ward nudged at Laguna who was still looking a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, but you cut a pretty pitiful figure up there. I'd say you're about a -3 on the manliness scale." Kiros shot out with a chuckle.

"Say what you want!" Trying to defend himself, Laguna shot forward. Giving up, he then just shook his head and sighed. "Julia sure is pretty..." He said as he stared down at his reflection in his drink glass.

Something then caught the corner of Kiros's eye. "Aaa..." He bobbed his head in the direction to Ward.

"Hunhhh...?" Ward looked over slowly and nodded back to Kiros.

"Laguna, we're takin' off."

"H-Hey! What's the rush?" Laguna's head suddenly shot up looking at the two as they stood.

"It's on us tonight. Relax and stay awhile, Laguna." He nudged his head in a certain direction and walked off with a big grin on his face. He met up with Kiros at the bar counter at the other end of the room.

Confused, Laguna just watched, thinking his buddies had left him in his misery. That was until a soft voice was heard behind him. "May I?"

His mouth dropped as he turned around. He quickly stood and limped over to give her room. "Aaaaa..."

"Did I interrupt anything?" She asked, her eyes staring at him deeply.

"N-N-N-Not at all. P-Please, s-sit down." _Oh man, oh man, it's really HER! What do I do! Kiros? Ward? HELP! What do I say! But man, she is pretty..._

_(What's this guy thinking...?)_

"You ok now?" Julia sat down next to him and looked at him. His face showed signs of shyness as he stared down at the table top.

"Kind of..." Laguna answered slowly looking to her.

"How's your leg?"

"L-Leg? Oh, this! Y-Yeah, it's fine. Happens all the time when I get nervous." _Ah man, she did see me! _He coughed then looked back down trying to hold back his emotions.

"Were you nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm still kinda..." He looked to her and she gave a smile.

"You can relax. You don't have to get nervous around me."

"Oh, sorry." Laguna tried his best to calm down but his body felt tense all over.

"Say...(_Would you like to talk somewhere private? I have a room here...)_" She said leaning forward with a whisper.

Laguna nearly had a heart attack. "I-In your room!"

Julia then looked around and then turned back to Laguna. "Well..._ (It's pretty hard to talk freely here. Everyone's listening in.) _If you'd like to, please come by. I've been wanting to talk to you. You don't want to?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then I'll go ahead and wait for you. Ask for my room at the front desk, ok?"

_Am I dreaming? _Laguna watched as the beautiful young woman walked up the stairs. She gave a glance down his direction and smiled as she continued upward.

_(...This is a dream...This is a dream...)_

_No, this can't be a dream!_

_(This is too weird to be a dream...)_

_Julia...? Wants to talk to me...?_

_(...He talks to himself too much...)_

_And just the two of us! Get it together Laguna_

_(...Whatever)_

_I always screw up by talking about myself too much. It' always been like that. But not tonight! I'm all ears for Julia! Ahh, time to use my manly charm, and help Julia with her problem. _Quickly, Laguna stood up and dashed over to Ward and Kiros.

He was stopped by the drunk soldier from earlier. "Today's my special day. But...Julia chose YOU! Why! Why must it always be like this! (hic) And why...must it be on this day of all days...!" Laguna shrugged and turned only to bump into the Major. "Pretty bold for just a grunt...Julia this...Julia that...Yeah, I'll fix you...Send you off to war a million miles away..." he said rudely. Laguna gritted his teeth and slowly lurched his way around to Ward and Kiros.

"Can you really carry on a conversation with Julia? Make sure the conversation's sophisticated." Said Ward.

"No worries, man! That's like, my speciality." _Wait, don't tell me all you guys really were listening in!_

"One wouldn't say you converse, though...All you do is yap-yap-yap and never listen." Grinned Kiros. He then pushed Laguna towards the stairs and started chuckling. "Get going, man!"

Laguna fumbled his fingers as he slowly walked up to the receptionists' desk. The receptionist smiled to Laguna as he approached. "Welcome! Checking in?"

"Whi-Whi-Which..." Laguna had been truly nervous. He had almost tripped down the stairs on his way up.

_(Is he really going?)_

Beginning to get annoyed with the broken speech, the receptionist finally noticed Laguna's name tag. "...Aah, Mr. Laguna Loire? I've been expecting you. Let me show you to Ms. Julia's room."

"Thanks for coming."

"No...Not at all, uh...Thank you for inviting me."

"Have a seat."

Laguna looked around Julia's hotel room. It was pretty big, with huge window covering the back wall, small coffee table with two chairs in the back. There were two small beds each with a nightstand to the left of them against the far right wall, with two paintings of cities above them, a desk over by the door, and with the restroom area to the left. A glass chandelier from above as well as the two lamps on the nightstand nicely lighted the room itself radiating the room's over all renaissance feel.

Not thinking, Laguna sat on one of her beds. He then shook his head. _Awe damn, I'm being rude!_ He then got up and walked over to one of the chairs in the back and sat down. He found himself standing up again. Julia just watched him from the front of the room giggling at his nervousness. _Argh! I can't sit still. I'll just stand…_ He then walked slowly up to Julia.

"Going so soon? We haven't even talked yet."

Shaking his head, he walked a few feet away and turned back to face her. "No, it's not that. It's just that I'm a big fan of yours, so I'm really kinda nervous, y'know?"

"So that's why you come to hear me play so often."

Laguna jumped to that. "You… You saw me?" He said, surprised. Getting nervous, he retreated to the back of the room and started pacing.

Julia giggled and kept on. "You were always smiling while listening, right?" She walked over to the desk and looked into the mirror where she could see Laguna's distant reflection. "You have beautiful eyes. Though, they look a bit scared now." She turned back to Laguna and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to pluck'em and eat'em. I just want to talk, gazing into those eyes. Would you like a drink? Wine perhaps?" She asked pulling out a bottle of wine.

"I must be dreamin'…"

Around a half an hour had past since Laguna had entered Julia's room. By then he had become more relaxed and had been telling her stories of his life and his adventures in the army. Julia sat relaxed at the edge of one of the beds, smiling, laughing, watching, and listening intently, while Laguna stood story telling. "Yeah, I don't like fightin' too much, but you get to travel, y'know? Seeing new places n' stuff. And it's fun, 'cause Kiros and Ward are always with me. Hey, we should all go out drinkin' sometime! Whaddya say? And, uh… What was I talkin' about? Oh yeah, so I want to quit the army and become a journalist! So I can tell people 'bout all the things I've seen on my travels."

_(He's already loosened up…)  
_

"So, like, the other day, one of my articles made the reader's column. Pretty cool, huh? Yeah, that was way cool…"

Julia nodded and smiled, her eyes gazing at him. "I'm happy for you."

"Oh yeah, and then…"

Around 15 minutes later, Laguna got a bit drowsy. Julia let him relax on one of the beds as she sat and watched him from the other. He had fallen asleep for nearly ten minutes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know wine made you sleepy. You look adorable when you're asleep."

Laguna, slowly waking up, shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Argh… How'd I fall asleep?" He got up and looked to see Julia sitting down at one of the chairs in the back. Feeling a bit loose, he then walked over to Julia. "Julia…"

"Yes?"

"I…I must have fallen asleep, talking on like that…Tell me about yourself. Like… your dreams for the future."

Julia smiled and stood up looking out the window to the night-lights. "I…I want to sing. Not just play the piano, but sing, too."

"Oh, I'd really love to hear it." Laguna replied excitedly.

"But I can't. I'm no good at writing lyrics…"

Laguna thought to himself for a while and tried thinking up a song about Julia then and there. He wasn't able to. "Hmm… That must be tough."

"But, thanks to you, I think I can come up with something."

"Thanks to me…?" Laguna, surprised, stared at some of the flowers arranged at her desk. Some were sunflowers, others daisies, but the ones that stood out the most were the roses.

"Yes… The many faces you've shown me, times when you were hurt, worried… Or felt pain deep inside you… Your smile, your face, your eyes…" Julia then walked up beside him and smiled, she staring into his eyes. "You've shown me something… I think I can come up with a song."

"Wow… I must be dreamin'…"

Gently, she took his hands and whispered a few words, then slowly placed them down. "It's not a dream, is it?" They stood there for a while looking at each other, smiling, until a knock was heard at the door.

"Laguna! New orders! Meet by the Presidential Residence, on the double!" It was the voice of Kiros Laguna thought.

"Can we meet again?" Julia asked.

"Of course! I have to come hear you sing!"

"Next stop, Timber… Timber… Next stop, Timber… Timber…"

Selphie and Zell waited quietly looking at the ground to the fallen Squall. They hadn't moved him for they thought he had just fallen asleep as they did. Squall shook his head and pushed himself up, he seeing the two already up. "Were we… all asleep?"

Zell leaned over his knees and started thinking. "Maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people who resent SeeD."

_…Maybe. Better be careful.  
_

Selphie looked around and checked her equipment. "Am I missing anything? Anyone hurt?" With that, they all checked around.

"…I don't think so."

"What a relief! Everything's cool with me!" Selphie then walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down. "Hee! I had such a nice dream!"

Squall thought to himself and stared at the wall ahead of him. _I had a dream, too. It wasn't nice though. _He then slowly walked over by the bunks and leaned against the bunk bed's ladder. _I dreamt I was a moron._

"We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please be sure you have all your belongings." It was once again the train announcement.

Selphie then finally burst out smiling. "But seriously, Sir Laguna was sooo cool!"

"Hey!" Zell leaned over and looked to Selphie. "There was a Laguna in my dream, too! He's a Galbadian soldier, right!" Selphie nodded she suddenly giving an expression of wonder.

Squall's raised a brow as he quietly muttered to himself eventually raising his voice. "Laguna, Kiros, and Ward…"

With that, Zell then shot a glance to Squall, he surprised. "Huh! That's it!"

"That's what…?"

Selphie then stomped her foot, she all confused, and looked to Zell and Squall. "There's no way we can understand this. Let's just concentrate on our first mission!"

Crossing his arms and thinking to himself, Squall sighed. _'I guess you're right.' _We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden."

"We should be there soon, eh?" Asked Zell as he tightened his gloves. "Here we go… Psyche yourself up, baby!" Throwing a few punches, he then walked out the door.

Selphie got up and followed as she rubbed her eyes. "Whew… Still sleepy."

Squall stood alone staring into space still wondering. He gave a sigh and then shrugged.


End file.
